


Most Likely To

by rooftopkisses



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff with a side of Neil angst, Found Family, M/M, Spring Break, Vacation, but in kind of a sad way 😬, drunk Neil, only one bed trope, this is like the sequel to neil asking nicky "are we?" "....friends?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftopkisses/pseuds/rooftopkisses
Summary: With the upperclassmen graduating, the Foxes decide to continue the tradition of vacationing together for spring break.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173
Collections: AFTG Exchange Fall 2020





	Most Likely To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormwarnings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwarnings/gifts).



> this is my piece for stormwarnings on tumblr for the AFTG exchange! Sorry I couldn't deliver on the magic au, but I made sure to go all in on the found family vibes, with a sprinkle of kandreil and a lame attempt at twinyard bonding 😂 haha I hope you like this!
> 
> also.... this was meant to be canon compliant but i'm pretty sure Matt is actually the same age as Kevin??? oh well, in this fic he graduates the same year the girls do :p
> 
> Big thanks to talk-less-smilemore on tumblr for beta'ing!

“Should we go to Blue Ridge again this year?”

“Let’s go to Illinois! I’ve always wanted to go to Illinois…”

“What? Why? What do they have that we don’t have?”

“I don’t know… Abraham Lincoln? Corn?”

“I vote for the Smokies. I mean, it’s tradition, right?”

“Hm, I think the tradition is the nine of us going on Holiday for Spring Break. I don’t think it matters where we go, as long as we’re together.”

“Awww Reneee”

“That’s so sweet, you’re absolutely right.”

“So, then, where should we go?”

“It’s really up to you Alli, I mean you’re the one who’s paying the biggest chunk of the money.”

“Hm. Let me call my girl. Excuse me a moment.”

***

Neil sat in a booth at Sweeties, squished between Andrew and Kevin. He picked at his veggie burger, not really in the mood to eat.

Outside the nearest window, you could see snowing falling. South Carolina didn’t get much snow, but with winter coming to a close and the semester getting closer and closer to graduation, Neil thought the bleak weather was rather fitting. It was already the middle of March. Spring break was next week.

He wasn’t graduating this year, but Renee, Matt, Allison, and Dan were.

Neil was accustomed to change, but on the run with his mom he’d never had to leave behind anything he really cared about. Now his friends were leaving, and there was nothing he could do. _He_ left things behind, not the other way around.

“So,” Allison said, plopping onto the edge of the booth, “according to Sarah, _Maine_ is a hidden gem in the spring. It’ll still be cold of course, but it will be a lot less tourist-busy if we go now, rather than in the summer.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nicky smiled.

Renee and Matt nodded in agreement. 

“Neil?” Dan asked.

Kevin lightly nudged his shoulder.

He looked up. “Sure,” Neil said.

“Bar Harbor here we come!”

***

Besides the location (and the addition of Katelyn) their vacation seemed set up pretty similarly to last year.

Allison had booked a cabin for everyone and organized some activities for them to do in the short time they were there. 

Andrew insisted they stop at a liquor store before heading to the cabin. He had just endured a five hour flight, so Neil thought it was fair.

“I don’t want to drink, I just want to take a nap,” Aaron grumbled.

He’d gotten a bit bold with voicing his opinions lately.

Andrew glared at him.

***

Allison answered the door when they got to the cabin, a vodka lemonade already in hand. 

“We’ve got a _killer_ view.”

“Ooh!” Nicky said. “Can you see the mountains?”

Allison nodded. “There’s a trail and everything that leads to a river-type-thing. We should check it out later.” She backed out of the doorway, letting them through. 

“We could probably squeeze it in tonight, before it gets dark,” Katelyn suggested. “We’ll check out the rooms first.”

“Oh, of course! There’s still two rooms left on the second floor, and Nicky you’re on the first. That’s the room with the twin bed.”

Nicky sighed exasperatedly. “Oh to be in a three year relationship yet the only solo one on vacation.” He walked dramatically to his room.

The rest of them made their way up the stairs, hauling their suitcases and overnight bags. Aaron and Katelyn veered left once they got to the hallway, and Andrew’s group headed right.

Andrew opened the door to their room but didn't make his way in. He stood in the doorway and Neil, bringing up the rear, watched as Kevin rammed into Andrew’s back.

“What is it?” Neil asked, catching up to them.

“There’s only one bed,” Andrew said.

There was indeed only one bed, Neil saw as he peered over Kevin’s shoulder.

Uh oh. 

It was a full sized bed, shoved into the corner of the room, with two pillows and a checkered patterned sheet set.

Three people. One bed.

Sometimes, on lazy Sundays in Colombia, the three of them would curl up together, Neil in the middle. These were Neil’s favorite times, with both of his boyfriends at his side. Mostly they’d just look at each other. Memorize each other's faces. Sometimes, Neil would lean his forehead against Kevin’s chest and close his eyes, and think about nothing but how his breathing matched Kevin’s.

But they wouldn’t fall asleep like that. It was too small a space, and Neil knew Andrew had certain requirements to be able to get a peaceful night's sleep.

He definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully knowing he might wake up and accidently hurt one of his boyfriends because of a bad memory. 

Neil sighed, “I’ll go talk to Allison.”

Allison _swore_ that she specifically requested a room with two beds. She also said that at this point, there was nothing they could do. 

Neil relayed this information. 

This resulted in Andrew kicking Nicky out of his room, and booting him to the couch.

“Aaaron,” Nicky whined. “Can I sleep on the floor of your’s and Katelyn’s? I’m looonely.”

“Gross. No.”

Nicky might complain, but Neil knew he wouldn’t argue. Andrew wouldn’t be able to sleep in an open room like the living room either.

***

The trail was fucking awesome. Matt’s words, not Neil’s. But he had to agree. The ‘hike’ was downhill, and at the bottom was a completely clear body of water. There were enough rocks near the surface that you could walk out further and further from the edge until you were surrounded entirely by water.

It was amazing, because it put everyone in a good mood. 

The hike back up ruined it.

_Stupid mud, it’s getting my shoes all dirty!_

_I should’ve spent more time on the stairmaster, this shit is killing my thighs._

_Why is it so hot? *adjusts collar* It’s like thirty-five degrees out!_

Everyone was sweating through their winter coats and unable to really do anything about it. Dinner hadn’t been cooked yet either. Everyone was hungry and nothing would be readily available at the cabin.

When they got back, they settled for cream crackers and various cheeses Allison had bought in plans of a cheese-board-and-wine evening. 

That night, Neil and Kevin said their goodnights to Andrew and made their way up to bed.

Neil was exhausted, so he quickly brushed his teeth and changed into one of Kevin’s oversized (on him) t-shirts and got into bed.

Kevin took his turn in the bathroom and soon laid down next to Neil, pulling him closer.

Neil sighed into Kevin’s chest. “Miss Exy yet?”

Kevin huffed. “It’s only been, like, a day. I’m not _that_ addicted.”

“Oh sure, so when Wymack gave us Labor Day off and Andrew wanted to spend a long weekend in Colombia, you chose to stay at the dorms for what, the cafeteria food?”

“Shut up,” Kevin grumbled. He jostled Neil a bit and leaned down, just lightly brushing their lips together. “Go to sleep, Josten.”

***

A couple lazy days later they went out to Bar Harbor’s downtown and shopped in the square. Matt got a Ralph Lauren baseball cap, Renee, Katelyn, and Allison spent an hour in a local dress shop and each came away with custom pieces, and Kevin dragged Nicky to a sports apparel store to get some new practice shorts. Neil and Andrew stayed outside, smoking.

“You’ve been quiet lately.”

“Whadayamean?”

Andrew didn’t answer. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing’s wrong, Drew.” 

He didn’t tell Andrew this would probably be the last spring break trip because there was no point in carrying on the tradition without the upperclassmen. He didn’t say he didn’t want Matt to leave. He didn't ask was going to cut his hair when Allison was gone, or how he could possibly lead the Foxes without Dan by his side.

They put their cigarettes out and joined the rest of the gang for lunch.

Allison picked out a restaurant with long windows that gave a view of the water. She also insisted everyone get the lobster bisque, since lobster was Maine’s specialty. Except for Katelyn, who got a ceasar salad, because she was allergic.

Neil ate in silence, soaking up the upperclassmen’s laughs and easy-going banter while he still could.

***

Since it was their last night there, Matt insisted everyone get plastered. Well, what he really said was that they should break out the shot glasses and bottles of vodka and play a couple drinking games. The night could only end one way.

They started out with some vodka pong, Allison and Dan vs. Renee and Matt. Nicky brought out his portable speaker and he and Katelyn started tiktok dancing along to “Supalonley” by BENEE. 

As the night wound down a bit, Nicky put on some slower songs and the Foxes gathered around the coffee table, all of them sitting on the floor, leaning against the furniture or lying on cushions.

“Should we play Never Have I Ever?” Dan asked.

“Ugh, we always play that,” Allison groaned.

“What about Most Likely To?” Matt suggested.

Various heads nodded in agreement.

“I’m not playing,” Andrew said.

“Me neither,” Aaron said.

_“Everyone_ has to play,” Allison argued, “even the monsters. That means you too Neil.”

Neil had been sprawled across the armchair pretty much all evening, getting up and dancing half-heartedly when Nicky asked, and excusing himself to the kitchen every once in a while for another mixed drink.

He attempted to sit up and gave Allison a small smile. “I’m in. Drew, you’re playing right?”

Andrew glared. “Fine.”

“Aaron?” Katelyn asked.

“Whatever.”

“Aww, look at you two, participating only because your cute redhead partners asked you to.”

The twins glared at Allison, then turned their eyes on one another. Neil thought they would be pissed at the comparison, but instead Neil saw Aaron roll his eyes as if to say, ‘Of course we just _had_ to pick partners that want to have normal human social interactions,’ and Neil turned just in time to see Andrew quirk his lip in response. Huh. Bonding at his and Katelyn’s expense… Neil could work with that.

“Ok, I’ll start, and we’ll go around clockwise. Everyone knows the rules right?” Renee asked.

Neil didn’t, but he figured he’d catch on.

“Most likely to… get on Wymack’s bad side?”

Aaron, Matt, Nicky, and Kevin pointed at Andrew.

Dan and Katelyn pointed at Kevin.

Belatedly, Neil pointed at Andrew too.

“The betrayal,” Andrew muttered, then took a shot.

“Most likely to secretly be a BTS stan?” Nicky asked.

Three people pointed at Renee, Neil pointed at Matt, Aaron pointed at Katelyn, and the remaining four pointed at Nicky.

“I wouldn’t do that in SECRET! I’d be a fully fledged proud as hell stan!” he exclaimed. “I swear it’s like y’all don’t know me all,” he protested, but he took his shot.

Aaron’s turn. “Most likely... to go to Juvie. Oh, wait, that already happened. Drink up,” he taunted.

“Fuck off,” Andrew said, not unkindly.

“Aaron, play nice. It has to be hypothetical,” Katelyn said.

“Fine. Most likely to get a cat.”

Matt pointed at Katelyn. Katelyn, Renee, Nicky, Dan, Aaron, and Kevin pointed at Matt.

Neil and Andrew pointed at each other.

Matt drank. 

“Most likely to dye their hair?” Katelyn asked.

A couple people immediately glanced up at Neil and Renee, but seemed to realize Neil’s hair dying was all in the past, that he was proud of his identity now and didn’t need to hide. And Renee had been growing her hair out; her natural brown was all the way down to her ears. In the end, Nicky won.

For Neil’s turn, he suggested, “Most likely to play Exy the longest,” which backfired, as him and Kevin got four fingers pointed at them each. Kevin was so drunk that he forgot to vote.

Neil took his vodka shot. He was starting to feel pretty warm. He hadn’t been counting his drinks, and was starting to find it hard to keep his eyes open and sit up straight.

Neil thought the game would be over after everyone had a turn, but the Foxes kept going.

Most likely to go vegan? Renee.

Most likely to secretly be a demigod? Neil.

Most likely to be caught in a pyramid scheme? Nicky.

Most likely to break a world record? Kevin. (Dan thought he’d break some kind of exy record, Andrew said he’d get an award for being ‘the most annoying person on the planet’).

Allison was voted ‘most likely to be famous,’ and Renee was voted ‘most likely to move to a small village and never be photographed again.’

Most likely to be caught with something illegal was suggested but fizzled out, as everyone knew Andrew would be the type to have something on his possession that wasn’t legal, but they knew he wouldn’t get _caught._

Most likely to get married was given to Katelyn and Aaron.

When Neil’s turn came round again, he said “Most likely to graduate and never talk to me again.” Whoops.

Everyone stared at him.

“That was a hypothetical,” he covered.

It didn’t work.

“Neil… what are you talking about?” Allison asked.

He looked at her. He tried not to cry. “S’just, you guys are leaving, and… and we’re not gunna be The Foxes anymore. The rest of us’r just gunna be... foxes.”

They were still staring at him, clearly confused. He didn’t know how else to explain it. Things would never be the same without them.

“We might be graduating,” Dan started, “but we’re going to visit whenever we can. We’ll be back for games, to sit in on practices, hell we can still have movie nights every once in a while. We’re graduating but we’re not _leaving_ Neil. We’re not leaving your life completely. We’ll always be here.”

Matt nodded. “You’re my best friend. Friendships don’t just stop after college. We can facetime and text, and you can come to _my_ games too! How sick would that be, having you up in the stands watching me out there being a professional Exy player and shit.”

Neil smiled. “So… we’ll still… be friends?” he asked.

He heard Renee sniff. “Neil, no matter where we are, we’ll always be a _family.”_

The upperclassmen all nodded.

“Family,” Neil whispered.

“Duh, you idiot,” Andrew said. Neil’s smile grew wider.

“I love you guuuys,” he slurred. He couldn’t hug the four across the table, so he gave Andrew a big hug instead.

He was suddenly in a _much_ happier mood. He had a family. A real one. That mattered. That he loved. (Even Aaron, some days.)

“We know you do, Neil.”

“I love you. ’nd I’m gunna miss you. But at least I’ll still have ’ndrew and Kev with me. I love them the mostest.”

“We know you do, Neil.”

“Most likely to be the cutest one in the room,” he lifted both of his hands and pointed left and right, where Andrew and Kevin were sitting beside him. 

Everyone burst out into laughter. Andrew fought a smile. Kevin, also wasted, grinned wider than anyone had ever seen him and leaned his head on Neil’s shoulder.

Nobody told Neil he’d have to do his senior year without his boyfriends. They’d deal with that problem when it arised.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
